The Prank
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What was the prank that caused Boomer, Boz, and Brady to all get in trouble with Mikayla? This was. The prank mentioned in ch.4 of He's Here and Everything's Clear!


**Hiya everyone! Here's a one-shot describing the boys' prank in Ch.4 of ****He's Here and Everything's Clear****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Boomer and Boz dragged their brother upstairs to their room, the trio about to plan a prank. As soon as the three brothers entered the room Boomer and Boz sat down on their respective beds while Brady pulled up a chair, sitting down in it with the back of the chair facing his brothers while Brady was facing the same way. Resting his arms and head on the back of the chair, Brady looked at his brothers.

"Well, first things first, who is the prank going to be on?" Even as Brady said this, he knew who. His brothers always wanted to prank the person whom they believed Brady could save them from, but even Brady knew he couldn't control the Sasquatch girl when she was mad. He was lucky she didn't just hurt him when he stopped her the previous day from killing his brothers: She could have just hurt him and they all would have felt it.

"Mikayla!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed together, this coming as no surprise to their brother. "Didn't you guys just prank her though? Wouldn't it be better to get someone else for once?" Brady tried to reason with his brothers, knowing that if they pranked his girlfriend then they would all be in trouble, especially him. He knew everything she loved, but also everything she hated, and Mikayla knew that Brady's brothers could get that information out of him, not to mention he was the only one who knew so much about her, other than her father whom she knew would never help the Kings prank her. This made thing extremely difficult for Brady because if his brothers did get the information out of him, then when Mikayla went on her "Sasquatch Rampage" then he would get the brunt of it while his brothers got off easy.

However, his brothers didn't understand this, so of course they still wanted to prank the guard girl. "Well we both want to prank Mikayla, so you're outnumbered two to one!" Boz exclaimed triumphantly, Boomer nodding in agreement. Brady sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince his brothers to change their minds.

"Now, what to prank her with, and how?" Boomer spoke before he and Boz turned towards Brady, wide, devious smiles on their faces. Standing up, the two each grabbed onto Brady and pulled him up from his chair, trapping him in between them. "Well, we do have her boyfriend here who knows everything about our victim." The two brothers smirked at each other while Brady shifted his gaze between the two of them; feeling slightly scared of what his brothers were planning.

An hour later Boomer and Boz had gotten one of Mikayla's fears out of Brady, but it had resulted in a lot of convincing for Brady to even tell them one thing, let alone more. Boomer and Boz had pleaded with their brother, and when that didn't work they resulted to using blackmail against Brady, saying that if he didn't tell them something then they would tell Mikayla that he had "Borrowed" her favorite machete, Stabitha, again and had lost it, (Although in reality Boomer and Boz had stolen the machete and hidden it.) Brady knew his brothers had the machete, and while he could tell this to Mikayla, she was more so prone to attack first listen later, this having been proved when she thought Brady was cheating on her, (The real truth being it was a fake rumor started by the gossip girl of the island, Candace because her show was running out of things to report on, and a Bra-Kayla fight would boost the ratings.)

The thing that Brady had finally confessed to his brothers was that Mikayla hated it when someone left her alone and waiting for a long time, something Brady had accidentally done once (His brothers had kept him from his date because they wanted to know what Brady had done while he was in Chicago even though he had told them the story a million times.)Mikayla had confessed this pet peeve of hers to Brady when he finally arrived, after she flipped him and he apologized of course.

Now that Brady had given them this, Boomer and Boz knew the perfect prank: They were going to have Brady ask Mikayla on a late lunch date and while the couple was walking to where a supposed "Picnic" was set up Brady would leave really quick, saying he forgot something at the castle, leaving Mikayla by herself. However, Brady would only go a little bit away from her before stopping and meeting up with his brothers, who planned to dump a bucket of seaweed and water on the girl, thus messing up her hair, the thing she hated most. However, since they had done the second half of this prank before, the brothers decided to be even more elaborate: They were going to dump another bucket on her, this one filled with mud and leaves, which would completely cover the girl.

While his brothers loved their plan and set to work putting everything together, Brady was locked up in their room, his brothers knowing that he would tell Mikayla everything if they weren't careful. It wasn't that he didn't like to prank people, Brady loved to joke around at times as long as no one got hurt, but he knew that this might be the last night he or his brothers were alive if he allowed them to go through with this prank.

After what had seemed like hours, which was only about thirty minutes in reality, Boomer and Boz arrived in the Kings' room and freed Brady, everything set. They then instructed their brother on what to do, reminding him of the blackmail as they did so. Brady sighed but nodded anyways, knowing this was a lose-lose situation no matter what he did: If he didn't follow through on his brothers' command then Mikayla would be mad at him for stealing her machete and "losing" it, even though his brothers were hiding it, the two taking it in the first place, or if Brady did go through with the plan than he was sure to be in serious pain that night, his place as Mikayla's boyfriend or not, which was of course why he would receive the most pain of the trio.

As Brady walked down the stairs from his brothers' room he ran the plan through his head one last time. Sighing as he walked to Mikayla's room, Brady tried to come up with a way to escape from the plan, but by the time he reached his girlfriend's room, he hadn't come up with anything. Hoping he wasn't going to die from this, he knocked on her door.

Mikayla opened the door a minute later, a look of surprise coming over her face as she realized who was there. "Hi Brady!" Mikayla gave Brady a small kiss, the King savoring the moments when she was happy with him before he the pain he knew would come, came. "Hi Mikayla. I was wondering if you wanted to have a late lunch with me?" Brady tried to keep his nervousness out of his voice. Mikayla smiled at her boyfriend, unaware of what was to come from this supposed, "Date".

"I would love to Brady." Said boy smiled at the girl before he took her hand in his own and the couple began walking. "Where are we eating at?" Mikayla questioned her boyfriend as they walked. Brady panicked slightly for a moment as she said this but quickly recovered, coming up with a lie. "We're going to have a picnic in the jungle." Brady used the line his brothers had told him to if Mikayla questioned their destination. Mikayla nodded in response as the two reached the spot where Boomer and Boz had told Brady to stop.

"Hey Kayla, I forgot something back at the castle, so I'll be right back." With this Brady took off, not even giving his girlfriend a moment to process what he said before he was gone. In reality though, Brady ran a little bit away before climbing a tree and going from tree to tree until he was right by Mikayla. Hoping to himself Boomer and Boz had become distracted by something else and they weren't here, Brady waited.

His brothers had said they would put their part of the prank into action about ten minute after Brady left. It had been about two. Brady stayed where he was as he looked down at his girlfriend, wishing his brothers didn't want to prank her, but he knew there was no changing their minds once they had been set.

Eight minutes later it was time for the rest of the prank to commence, and for the brothers to be injured by the guard girl because of it. Mikayla had sat down on the grass about five minutes ago, and seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. The guard girl sighed quietly to herself, unaware of what was to happen.

Everything happened in the span of one minute: It only took one minute for the brothers to anger the girl Sasquatch. The bucket of seaweed and water was first, drenching the girl as well as covering her in disgusting seaweed, fresh from the ocean. Mikayla stood up and cried out in anger as this happened, but this was not the worst part to come. Boomer and Boz then dumped a bucket filled with mud, dirt, and leaves on the girl, completely covering her head to toe. Mikayla then realized what was going on, and she was furious, her anger only growing as she heard laughter from the tree above her.

"Boomer, Boz, Brady, you three are all dead!" Mikayla screamed before using her back-up machete, (She had realized Stabitha was missing earlier,) Stacy, to cut down a branch from the tree above her, the branch crashing down to the ground, Boomer and Boz following it. Mikayla immediately started attacking the brothers as they hit the ground, shrieks of pain erupting from them as they felt her fists collide with their bodies.

Mikayla punched the two brothers several times, giving their weak bodies several bruises that were sure to be black and blue tomorrow. However, she stood up after she did this, knowing she would need most of her strength to get her main target: Brady. She was furious at him for allowing his brothers to do this. If he hadn't left her here before the prank had happened, then she would've known he didn't have anything to do with it, much like with the prank Boomer and Boz had done the previous day: Brady had been busy all day so he had no part in that one, but she knew he had helped them with this one, and for this, she was furious with him.

Standing over the two brothers, Mikayla growled, "Where is he?" Boomer and Boz shook in fear as they helped each other sit up, both of them in pain. "W-We don't know!" They stuttered out. Mikayla growled once more, knowing they weren't going to be of any help. "I'll just have to find him then." Mikayla muttered before storming away from the two brothers, leaving seaweed, dirt, mud, and leaves wherever she went.

Mikayla quickly raced back to the castle to take a quick shower, ignoring the strange looks she received. As soon as she finished she grabbed her trusty machete, Stabitha, (Which had someone been returned, possibly by her boyfriend while she was attacking his brothers.) and rushed out of her room, determined to find her boyfriend.

Brady on the other hand was trying to find a hiding spot so Mikayla could cool off a bit before he approached her, but he was having no such luck. He knew she would search his hiding spots first, and of course he had shown them all to her in the past, most of their dates being in these secret hideaways so the couple would not be disturbed.

However, as Brady ran through the jungle he didn't realize he was leaving a trail behind him in his frantic hurry to hide. He also had forgotten that his girlfriend had become a very good tracker, and the smallest disturbance in the jungle would give her a trail to find him, never mind the big disturbance he was leaving behind at the moment: She would definitely be able to follow it.

Finally Brady came to a stop near a mountain cliff surrounded by trees. While he wasn't tired, he needed to stop for a moment and figure out where he was going; otherwise it wouldn't do him any good to keep running the way he was. However, he didn't realize that someone had come up behind him until he head her voice, "Hello Brady." Said boy froze in his place in fear before slowly turning around, being met with a very angry girlfriend.

"H-Hi M-Mikayla." Brady stuttered as he backed away from his girlfriend slightly. "What's wrong Brady? Don't you want to give your girlfriend a hug?" Mikayla cooed as she walked towards him, causing Brady to take another step backwards before reaching the very edge of the cliff. Another step back and he'd fall.

"Y-You aren't, mad, are you? I mean, it was just a little dirt and such." Brady tried to reason with Mikayla, but from the fury in her eyes, he knew there wasn't going to be any reasoning. He could already feel the painful bruises he was going to have in a matter of a few minutes. While he could defend himself, he was no match for a very angry Sasquatch girl, especially one set on revenge. He could occasionally stop her, but this was not one of those times.

"Oh, just a little. I mean, you used one of my pet peeves against me, and you allowed your brothers to dump a lot of filth on me, which messed up my hair, something you should know I hate. You're my boyfriend: I expect you to try and stop your brothers' pranks on me at least occasionally!" Mikayla growled. Brady cowered at her tone. "Well, even if I had stopped them, they would've made you think I stole your machete, and you would've hurt me before letting me explain, so I knew either way I was going to get hurt." Brady protested slightly, but this did not help his case.

"I don't care about that Brady. You're just in trouble because you allowed them to go through with the prank. I already figured out they blackmailed you, but you could have done something else!" Mikayla spoke, sounding extremely exasperated. "I'm sorry Kayla. Please don't be mad." Brady took a cautious step towards Mikayla as he said this, relaxing slightly when he saw her smile.

He then took another step towards her, stepping into her range. This was his mistake. Mikayla quickly grabbed Brady's arm and twisted it slightly before flipping him, the King landing on the ground with a _Thud!_ Brady groaned in pain from his spot on the ground as Mikayla sat down on his chest, preventing him from getting up. "This is for messing with my hair." She growled before beginning to hit him in the chest as hard as she could, earning shrieks of pain from the boy as he struggled to get a grasp on either her arms to stop her from hitting him or her so he could get up. However, his attempts failed as he continued to be attacked by his girlfriend.

Mikayla stopped after about two minutes, feeling tired but also feeling as if Brady had learned his lesson. Mikayla stood up before she sat down on the ground next to Brady, a groan coming from the boy. "You are strong." He gasped out as he sucked in big gulps of air, wishing the pain would go away. He knew he was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow: He could already feel them forming.

Mikayla lay down from her previous sitting position, and snuggled into Brady's side, earning a grunt from the King. "I love you." She whispered. Brady smiled as he turned to face her, although the movement caused a spiking pain to hit his side, Brady slightly hissing in pain. "I love you too Kayla." Brady gave his girlfriend a small kiss, the past few minutes event forgotten. After all, he could never stay mad at her for long, and even then, he had somewhat deserved this after helping his brothers prank her. Mikayla smiled at Brady in response as he broke the kiss, the two relaxing into the other's arms.

This was the story of the three brothers' prank on Mikayla that had caused them to get injured, and while it had a happy ending, that doesn't mean all of the future pranks will. Let's just hope no one steals Boz' bananas…

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lot of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
